


Three Men And A Popsicle

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Actually It's Part Of The Plan, Chelsea - Freeform, Crack, Finnish mixed with English, Just A Couple Of Hand Jobs, Language Kink, Liverpool, M/M, Multi, Not Really Even Porn, Plot What Plot, Quink, Spying Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John Terry has a weakness for the Finnish language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Men And A Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the end of the fic.

"Haluut sää keksiä?" Sami shouts from the kitchen.

"Seksiä? Joo!" Mikael responds eagerly from the living room.

"Vittu sullon hyvä kuulo!" Sami pokes his head in the doorway. "Mitä ne oikein tarkisti siellä lääkärintarkastuksessa?"

"Pituus ja paino," Mikael smirks.

"Just. Haluut sä jotain?"

"Tuo mehujää."

Sami gets the popsicle and scampers to the living room.

"Tarpeeks käyrä sun makuun?"

Mikael smirks again. Sami sits down next to him on the couch and hands over the popsicle. Mikael turns to the TV and starts sucking on the already melting... oh my God, Sami can't think straight when he does that. Sami puts his hand on Mikael's thigh and watches him suckle on the popsicle.

"Vittu sä oot upee," he sighs hoarsely and his lips find Mikael's neck. Mikael moans loudly and suckles on the popsicle a little harder.

"Mä haluan naida sua." Both their breaths quicken at that moment. Sami rubs Mikael's already semi-hard cock through his jeans and kisses his way to Mikael's mouth, popsicle-free now as he turns to meet Sami's mouth. This will take a while, not that they care, but the popsicle keeps melting, and keeps melting and... SPLASH!

"Mitä vittua John Terry tekee meidän sohvan alla?"

The kissing has ceased due to another sound which neither of them is making: another moan, coming from under the couch.

"Ei hajuakaan."

The two Finns stare at the Englishman lying half under the couch, moaning loudly and obviously getting off on the situation. Mikael throws a wicked glance at Sami who simply nods.

"Hey, what the...?"

His cover is blown and so John Terry gets dragged to the middle of the living room floor.

"Sä vakoilet meitä, niinkö? Mitä?"

Sami straddles John's hips and pins his hands on the floor with relative ease.

"Onko se hauskaa? Onko sinulla hauskaa?"

Sami inches his face closer to John's with each carefully pronounced word but when John thinks Sami is going to kiss him, nothing happens.

"Wha...?"

"Shh... Hiljaa!" Sami raises his voice slightly to get the point across the language barrier, and it seems to do the trick. John doesn't look scared which means the plan is working because, after all, he is supposed to be the one enjoying this and, at the moment, John's face is expressing nothing but arousal.

"Paikka," Sami says as he releases John's hands. He pats his own thighs and watches John intently. John places his hands on Sami's thighs and squeezes, feels, palms the Finn's erection, earning a satisfied groan. Sami nods to Mikael and suddenly there's a weight between John's legs. Mikael kneels behind Sami and rests his jaw on Sami's shoulder.

"Mitä me tehdään sille?" he whispers.

"Eipä paljon mitään," Sami responds with a voice full of malice, staring intently at John. John's eyes narrow slightly in suspicion and he swallows. _Too hot, too fucking sexy..._

"Mikael. Paita. Pois."

And Mikael takes his own shirt off.

"Paita. Pois."

Sami takes his T-shirt off and then pokes John in the chest.

"Paita. Pois."

But as John removes his hands from Sami's thighs to take off his own shirt, Sami shakes his head slowly.

"Soo, soo, poika. Kiltisti nyt."

Sami urges John to lift his hands and removes the shirt for him.

"Hyvä poika," Sami says with a smile. Mikael looks over his shoulder and smirks at John.

"Mikael..." Sami whispers, tilts his head slightly, closes his eyes as Mikael's hands find their way to his crotch. Sami gasps when Mikael's hand finds its way inside his jeans and starts working on his cock. John puts one hand on his thigh again and the other one grabs Sami's in its grasp.

Mikael keeps a steady pace, whispers things John can't hear nor understand in Sami's ear, making him gasp, moan, groan, almost weep with pleasure and ecstasy. Sami fumbles a bit with his other hand trying to get some sort of a hold on Mikael. John can't tear his eyes off the pair, can't help his own arousal at all and it's already painful as... _fuck_.

Mikael speeds up the pace and suddenly bites Sami's earlobe, earns a cry and Sami jerks, then goes limp. Mikael kisses his neck and grins, pleased with himself. But John is still in agony, breathing harsh and rapid, as is Mikael himself. Sami recovers quickly enough and climbs off John, still holding his other hand.

"Rentoudu."

A smile and a nod to Mikael who yanks at John's pants until John lifts his hips and he gets them down to John's ankles. Then he starts kissing his way towards John's groin while Sami kisses his chest and shoulders. John fails to gasp when Sami kisses him and Mikael takes him into his mouth. No breath left, Sami is choking him with his kiss, he'll pass out soon or something _oh fucking HELL!_ He sees white and a few minutes later he can breathe again but he can hear someone still moaning and it's definitely not him... is it?

No, it's Mikael right next to him, with Sami's hand working him too towards release. Again John is captivated by the two Finns and he almost whimpers at the sight of Mikael collapsing into Sami's arms, Sami's face so loving, his voice so tender and soothing, and Mikael so completely spent, almost helpless in his fulfillment. One day John will have something like the connection those two have but for now, they let him in.

Sami lifts Mikael so John can hold him too, feel that warmth that Sami gets every day. John kisses Mikael's forehead and meets his gaze. Mikael sits up in John's lap and tangles his fingers in John's hair, draws him closer and gently kisses him.

"All right, kids, time for bed. And no arguing," Sami says with a slight grin.

"Hyvänyönsuukko."

He kisses John quickly.

"Hyvää yötä."

**Author's Note:**

> Haluut sää keksiä? = You want a cookie?
> 
> Seksiä? Joo! = Sex? Yeah!
> 
> Vittu sullon hyvä kuulo! = Fuck your hearing's good.
> 
> Mitä ne oikein tarkisti siellä lääkärintarkastuksessa? = What on earth did they check at that medical?
> 
> Pituus ja paino, = Height and weight,
> 
> Just. Haluut sä jotain? = Right. You want something?
> 
> Tuo mehujää. = Bring me a popsicle.
> 
> Tarpeeks käyrä sun makuun? = Bent enough for you?
> 
> Vittu sä oot upee, = Fuck you're gorgeous,
> 
> Mä haluan naida sua. = I want to fuck you.
> 
> Mitä vittua John Terry tekee meidän sohvan alla? = What the fuck is John Terry doing under our couch?
> 
> Ei hajuakaan. = Not a clue.
> 
> Sä vakoilet meitä, niinkö? Mitä? = You're spying on us, aren't you? What?
> 
> Onko se hauskaa? Onko sinulla hauskaa? = Is it fun? Are you having fun?
> 
> Shh... Hiljaa! = Shh... Quiet!
> 
> Paikka, = Stay,
> 
> Mitä me tehdään sille? = What will we do to him?
> 
> Eipä paljon mitään, = Nothing much,
> 
> Mikael. Paita. Pois. = Mikael. Shirt. Off.
> 
> Soo, soo, poika. Kiltisti nyt. = Uh, uh, boy. Be good now.
> 
> Hyvä poika, = Good boy,
> 
> Rentoudu. = Relax.
> 
> Hyvänyönsuukko. = A kiss good night.
> 
> Hyvää yötä. = Good night.


End file.
